


Overdue

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Jinki x OC<br/>Genre: Fluff<br/>Word Count: 307<br/>Warning: None</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jinki x OC  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word Count: 307  
> Warning: None

        " _Pwede ako nalang ka?_ " Yeng asked the only person who spoke to her on her first day of third grade in the new country her family immigrated to.

        "Huh?" Jinki asked.

        "Nothing. Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

 

 

        " _Kinahanglan jud? Makakita man sad ta ug away nimo_ ," Yeng muttered under her breath. Watching Jinki put on the track and field varsity jacket.

        "What are you mumbling about?" Jinki asked curiously.

        "Can I borrow your chem notes? I want to check something."

 

 

        " _Taman nalang ta tan-aw ani?_ " Yeng sighed as Jinki flirted with the cutie paying for her concession order.

        "In English, please," Jinki said in exasperation.

        "Did she want butter with that popcorn?" she asked. Jinki rolled his eyes as he grabbed a soda cup.

 

 

        " _Lingi sad sa ako, oi,_ " Yeng said quietly. Noticing Jinki check out the bombshell from political sciences.

        Jinki leveled her with an unreadable look and studied her in silence. She shrugged at him before returning to Rosen's Discrete Mathematics and Its Applied Applications.

 

 

        " _Panahon na siguro undangan tika, noh?_ " Yeng softly asked, leaning against her desk as she watched Jinki leave her office after their weekly work lunch together.

        Yeng jumped at the slamming door.

        "No, you can't stop," Jinki said angrily, taking slow, measured steps towards her. Yeng's eyes widened.

        "I've more than looked your way - I can't remember how many times I've caught myself staring at you," Jinki admitted, unsmiling.

        "I've always wished you'd do more than look at me. Let me know - or just hint, that I'm not imagining things," he confessed quietly. "Yes, I needed to look good, or at least I hoped, I looked good enough, so you'll at least glance my way."

        Jinki was finally answering the questions Yeng didn't have the courage to ask, with each step he took. The last one brought him flush against her. He smiled softly as he tenderly cupped her face and sipped the happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

        "And if you'll still have me, I can definitely be yours," Jinki declared in a low voice. His lips gently pressing against hers, for a slow, sweet kiss years overdue.

 

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
